In vehicles equipped with a stop/start system, for example, micro hybrid vehicles, the engine is automatically stopped and restarted by a control system under certain conditions—e.g., when the vehicle is stopped. One type of start-stop system for a vehicle with an automatic transmission is a “Stop-in-Drive” system (SID). In such a system, the engine will only be autostopped when the transmission gear lever is in the “DRIVE” position. The engine is restarted when the gear lever is moved out of DRIVE.